Un mundo sin ti
by Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido
Summary: Kahoko... hija de Bibi y Hana, ah sido elegida como la pareja de Lucifer... ¿cómo enfrentara esto Azuma?


Disclaimers: tanto _**La corda d' oro **_como _**Hana to Akuma **_le pertenecen a sus respectivos; tal cual mi imaginación y los derechos de esta historia a mi. Espero y les guste.

¿Qué haría un demonio de casi 300 años en un mundo humano?... Lo que hace Bibi, mantener oculta a su hija Kahoko, una chica cuya genética encuentra atractiva Lucifer, a tal grado que decide hacerla su esposa.

**Un mundo sin ti.**

*Una mañana temprano, 10:00 am, 1990*.

Tocando el piano –**de que me sirve la vida, si eres lo que yo vivo, voy detrás de tu ternura pero no me queda duda que me dejas sin tus besos**-finaliza un guapo joven de cabello castaño, ojos rojos como la sangre y un hermoso traje en tono oscuro que hace resaltar su tez albina –ya eh terminado…-le anuncia a una pequeña pelirroja de ojos ámbar; la cual posee una sonrisa que puede derretir a miles de icebergs. Posee un hermoso vestido blanco como la luna y lleno de flores de cerezo como la primavera -¿contenta?-le cuestiona algo cansado con una sonrisa.

-¡claro, Kahoko esta contenta!-sonríe con intensidad.

-bien…-se levanta –me tengo que ir, nos vemos Kahoko-intenta marcharse pero la pequeñita le sostiene del saco -¿sucede algo?-nota su tristeza.

-yo… No quiero que te vayas, no de nuevo, por que sé que nunca volverás…-intenta contener sus lagrimas.

Boquiabierto –oh…-sonriente le sostiene por sus brazos y la carga –no dejare de verte, solo iré a un pequeño viaje al cual quiero ir solo, ya que si te llevo no soportare mi dolor-esto último lo dijo tan triste que le fue imposible no callar.

-¡entiendo!-el demonio se sorprende -¡Kahoko no estará sola, siempre y cuando regreses al lado de Kahoko!-grita emocionada.

Sonriente –je… Eres parecida a tu abuela Hana-confiesa, mostrando su tristeza.

Sonriente -¡lo sé; cuando sea grande, Kahoko quiere ser como su abuela!-comienza a mover los brazos -¡así que nada de tristeza!-.

Suspirando –entiendo…-la abraza –hasta entonces, Kahoko-susurra.

*Una mañana temprano, 7:00 am, 100 años después*.

Saliendo de su casa con un pan en la boca -¡waa llego tarde!-grita una colegiala corriendo con todas sus fuerzas; su corta falda blanca danza con la rapidez del viento, que choca con sus muslos, sus medias negras, al igual que su saco; se aferran a su cuerpo al sentir la dulce brisa estampar con fuerza en sus partes delanteras (cara, pecho, estómago etc.…).

Apareciendo –ohayo Kaho-senpai-saluda un tierno rubio, de ojos azul celeste bastantes expresivos, una cara tierna y a la vez llena de felicidad por ir a un día normal de escuela a interpretar bellas melodías con su amado chelo.

-¡ohayo!-se detiene la joven para respirar mejor -¿llegas tarde también Shimizu-kun?-le cuestiona.

-si-asiente lentamente.

Gota en la nuca –y-ya veo jejeje-se ríe nerviosamente.

Mirando su rostro –senpai...-esta le ve –se ve muy linda hoy-la chica se sonroja al máximo -¿acaso esta usando maquillaje?-la chica asiente.

-si… Ya que hoy…-mirando al cielo, mostrando una sonrisa que supera por mucho a las otras –le volveré a ver…-el viento mueve sus cabellos; siendo observada en cada ángulo y exhibiendo su belleza en todo su esplendor.

-¿a ver?... ¿a quien?-le pregunta, queriendo saber más de su adorada superiora.

Suspira –a Bibi… mi preciado Bibi…-le ve -¡anda es hora de irnos, se hace tarde!-se lo lleva corriendo con muchas ganas; observando hacia delante con esa hermosa sonrisa.

Sorprendido -¿Bibi?-repite en trance.

Sin prestar atención al comentario del rubio, la joven pelirroja siguió adelante con su travesía sin siquiera observar la mirada rojiza, la cual esta clavada en su nuca y no parece dejarle ir.

Sonriente –finalmente… La hemos encontrado…-sonríe de forma maligna.

20 minutos después…

Enojada -¡siempre llegas tarde Hino-san, estas castigada, no entras a clases!-le cierra la puerta en sus narices.

*medio día, hora del almuerzo*.

Se encuentran todos los amigos reunidos en una mesa, dispuestos a comer sus deliciosos bentos.

Comiendo con todas sus fuerzas -¡que rico, debo comer bien y demostrarle que estoy en buen estado o si no se preocupara!-grita entusiasmada una Kaho atragantándose con su propio bento.

Riendo –Kaho-chan… ¿de que hablas?-le pregunta su amiga: Takato Mio algo preocupada.

Riendo por igual –Kaho… no me digas que hoy viene Bibi-senpai a visitarte-dice Nao tras darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-¿Bibi-senpai?-repite el harem completo de la chica.

Comienza a toser -¡Nao!-se repone tras tomar un poco de agua -¡no hables así de Bibi!-al instante todo el harem se muestra realmente molesto.

Riendo aun mas –jaja entiendo Kaho…-cruzando los brazos –y bien… ¿Cuántos años han pasado desde que le viste?-la chica se muestra seria –vamos, no tienes que…-sin decir agua va, la pelirroja se levanta con su bento entre sus manos, marchándose al instante.

-¡Kaho-chan!-se levanta preocupada.

Le da la espalda –sé que tratas de decir Nao… Lo sé…-su cuerpo comienza a temblar, sus ojos se muestran vidriosos ante su vista y se la friega con su mano.

-Kaho yo… Creo que me pase-cabizbaja –es solo que… Lo ves tan distante…-suspira.

-Nao…-le ve ya llorando, sorprendiendo a muchos –no importa cuanto tiempo haya pasado, el ver a mi preciado abuelo lo es todo para mí, ya que es mi única familia-le da la espalda.

-entiendo-sonríe.

Sacado de onda –espera…. ¡le dices "Bibi-senpai" a su abuelo!-grita Hihara tanto como su garganta se lo permite.

-¿a quien le dices abuelo eh mocoso ingrato?-el mismo joven de traje negro hace presencia, tirando a Hihara en el suelo con su bastón, a la par que lo mantiene en dicho lugar –más respeto para el gran Bibi-sama-dice con aires de grandeza.

Lo ve y sonríe -¡Bibi!-se lanza a abrazarlo, sorprendiendo a muchos.

Sorprendido –oye…-nota su temblar, a lo cual le acaricia, totalmente conmovido por su actitud–eh regresado… Así que deja de llorar o ensuciaras mi traje, anda, quiero presentarte a alguien-dice el joven con voz entre-cortante.

Le suelta y se limpia las lagrimas -¿a quien me?...-guarda silencio al ver a un hombre guapo, de largos cabellos negros, ojos rojos, tez albina igual o más que la del propio Bibi; su larga melena recogida en una coleta, mostrando unas pequeñas marcas negras en forma de gotas rodeando la parte baja de sus parpados; su vestimenta consiste en un traje similar a su joven acompañante, con la pequeña variabilidad de poseer una capa oscura cubriendo sus hombros y una dulce rosa seca en sus manos –ah… Hola-hace una reverencia.

-hola bella dama-el harem se muestra celoso –me llamo Lucifer-le toma la mano y le mira pícaramente –y soy su prometido, mi dulce cereza-le besa la mano, provocando un sonrojo escandaloso en el rostro de la joven.

-oye, oye, dije que solo te presentaría más no te casarías con mi hija-al instante todo mundo le ve.

-¡ ¿HIJA?-gritan todos sorprendidos, ya que Bibi parece más bien su hermano mayor que su padre.

Sonriente -¿Qué, acaso no se nota nuestro parecido?-le pregunta al harem.

-no-dicen cortante.

Deprimido –y-ya veo-se muestra triste.

Suspirando –es por que me parezco a Hana okaasama-los chicos se sorprenden –según en palabras de Nao, "tienes la sonrisa, el carisma y el corazón bondadoso de Hana-sama, pero posees la fortaleza de Bibi-senpai"-la mencionada se sorprende.

-Kahoko-susurra Bibi.

Sonriente –gracias por levantarme el animo, pero sabes que la tradición de nuestra familia es crecer separado de nuestros padres-se acerca a Bibi –escuchare sus razones por las cuales escogió a Lucifer-san como mi prometido-le toma de la mano y se la aprieta con todo –y espero y sean buenas razones, Bibi-san-sus ojos muestran su furia interna a punto de explotar.

Riendo –vaya, vaya… Te pareces mucho a Hana-dice Lucifer, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

-¿la conociste?-le cuestiona.

-por supuesto… ¿podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?-le cuestiona tras acercarse demasiado a su rostro –ah y toma-le entrega la rosa –para usted mi señorita, lastima que no sobrevivió a mi toque-sonríe con malicia.

Venita palpitante –oh… Tiene bastantes agallas para darme una rosa, sabiendo que soy una súcubo-Lucifer se sorprende al igual que todo mundo.

Tratando de calmarla –cal-cálmate Kahoko-le repite Bibi –si te enojas, es peligroso frente a tantos humanos-la chica logra calmarse.

-jaja… Eres una chica peor que Bibi-se ríe Lucifer, recibiendo una cachetada por parte de la pelirroja; dejando a muchos sorprendidos.

-¡cállate, aho!-se marcha corriendo a toda maquina.

*1:00 pm, en la azotea de la escuela*.

Frustrada –ah…-suspira -¡que rayos sucede con mi vida!-grita tan fuerte que no escucho la puerta abrirse, la joven se concentra en la hermosa vista hacia abajo, donde los alumnos pasean de un lado a otro, conversando sobre cosas de la vida o sus experiencias; de la nada, una ventisca hizo que abrasara su propio cuerpo –wa hace frio…-trata de darse calor, frotando sus manos contra sus brazos –espero y Bibi no se haya enojado, después de todo lo que ah pasado para darme las libertades que tengo hoy en día-siente una presencia acercarse, a lo cual voltea rápidamente, viendo a su peli morado senpai y presentando los próximos problemas en sus expresiones -¿Azuma-senpai?-le pregunta ya asustada de su presencia y de lo que le pudiese hacer si no le llama por su nombre, vaya petición tan absurda.

*flash back*.

Suspirando –lindo día-sienta a su senpai a su lado, semi abrazándola por la espalda –ah Yunoki-senpai-se muestra nerviosa.

Le susurra al oído -¿si Kahoko?-la mencionada se exalta, cosa que le divierte de sobremanera –oye… ¿acaso estas nerviosa, Kahoko?-le sopla en el oído, ocasionando que una corriente eléctrica recorra el cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Moviendo los brazos -¡no haga eso Yunoki-senpai!-le pide a gritos, llamando la atención de un grupo de chicas; quienes a modo de tranquilidad, abrieron la puerta y observan tal escena: Yunoki a las espaldas de la pelirroja, pasando por sus costados sus brazos y reposando sus manos en el barandal del lugar; mientras la pelirroja asustada trata de alejarlo sin éxito alguno.

-¡kya Hino-san sale con!...-fue lo último que grito tras ser arrastradas hacia el interior por sus compañeras.

Suspirando –vaya día, gracias a cierta pelirroja, me han cachado en mis juegos cotidianos-confiesa Yunoki mientras logra un acercamiento más próximo al cuerpo de la joven –ne Kahoko… ¿por qué no me llamas "Azuma-senpai"?-le pregunta.

Sonrojada –es irrespetuoso de mi parte-confirma –después de todo es mi senpai, por más mentiroso, doble cara, acosador sexual…-y comienza a decir las cosas malas que Yunoki le ah dicho, cada vez sorprendiendo más al peli morado –pero… Si eso desea…-mirando a otro lado.

Sorprendido –entiendo… Solo por eso… Te has ganado un premio-se le acerca de más, tomándole fuertemente por la cintura, aprisionando su cuerpo contra el barandal y siendo tomada desprevenida por el joven; ya que le beso como si no hubiese mañana, dulce pero agrio, tierno pero salvaje; tantas emociones escondidas por parte del joven, solo que la entrada algo brusca de Hihara, corto de inmediato la inspiración.

-¿Qué?... ¿Kaho-chan y Yunoki?-el resto del harem hizo presencia por detrás.

*fin flash back*

Aterrada –ah… En todo caso es su culpa Azuma-sen…-estornuda, echándole todo lo que saco por la boca en las manos del peli morado –lo siento-se limpia la nariz.

Destilando su aura maligna –oh… ¡Kahoko!-intenta pescarle pero es Bibi ya volando, quien se aparece para llevársela en sus brazos.

-eh…-lo ve, este demuestra tristeza en su mirar –Bibi-le acaricia la mejilla.

Sorprendido -¡eh!-solo pudo articular esto al darse cuenta que, con una sonrisa, se zafo de los brazos protectores de Bibi, cayendo al vacio como debe ser, una chica que se esta sacrificando.

Moviendo los labios –"gracias por protegerme, pero me temo que ah llegado la hora de irme, hasta nunca… Otousama"-un gran hoyo negro se origina a sus espaldas -¡esfuérzate Bibi, no caigas en la tentación, sonríe y no dejes que nadie te acorrale, este es mi deseo, ser alguien en la vida, no me busques por favor, ya que esta promesa se la hice a Hana okaasama!-grita con todas sus fuerzas a la par que expulsa unas alas similares a las de su padre, solo que, danzando con el viento, su cabello moviéndose de un lado a otro al mismo tiempo que sus uñas, su cola y sus cuernos surgen por igual.

Sorprendido –No me digas que…-mirando a Bibi, quien no puede salir de su asombro al notar que en su forma de demonio, Kahoko es idéntica a Hana, solo su larga cabellera rojiza es su distintivo y ese brillo único en sus ojos.

Sonriente –gracias…-nota la presencia de Lucifer a su lado, a lo cual le toma por la mano y se acerca al cuerpo del gran demonio –es hora de irnos, Lucifer-san-sonríe.

Sonriente –ok…-sin otra cosa que decir, ambos atraviesan el portal que dará una vida nueva tanto a la pelirroja, como a Lucifer y que decir del mundo demoniaco; ya que, sabiendo a fondo que la chica posee sentimientos humanos, siempre es y será demonio, pero no una cualquiera, sino una súcubo.

Derrama una lagrima –ah… Ya entiendo-susurra Bibi –no deseas ver sufrir a tus amigos, por eso decides irte con el viejo…-su rostro se muestra doloroso –así que al final siempre tienen que protegerme-suspira –gracias… Hija mía-el demonio cierra los ojos, al mismo momento que lentamente se desvanece –un mundo sin ti… No es lo mío Hana-susurra para terminar de desvanecerse.

Abriendo la puerta –Yunoki-le llama Hihara -¡así que te encuentras en la azotea ¿eh?...-se le acerca –anda, es hora de irnos a clases-se acerca y le ínsita a seguirlo –sabes… Ayane-san te esta buscando por todas partes, es difícil tener a tu novia en la mis…-el peli morado sale corriendo a toda potencia en búsqueda de las amigas de Kahoko; topándose en el acto con una de ellas.

Lo nota –ah senpai-se acomoda frente al joven -¿sucede algo?-le pregunta Nao.

Jadeando -¿dónde esta Hino-san?-pregunta.

Sorprendida –ah…-se muestra seria –esta con Lucifer-sama…-le susurra –senpai, Kaho lo decidió por su cuenta, debe entender, 100 años en búsqueda del amor la han hecho muy sensible-suspira y se aleja –ríndete-se despide con su mano, para luego marcharse.

Sorprendido -¿rendirme?-se repite confuso.

"*sonriente* ¡Azuma-senpai!".

"*llorando* es cruel senpai… *lo abraza*…..".

Cerrando los ojos –entiendo…-levanta su mirar como siempre –muchas gracias Kobayashi-san-la mencionada le ve –hasta nunca…-se marcha –Kahoko…-y el joven se fue perdiendo en el mar de los jóvenes, totalmente erguido; mostrando una sonrisa tan vacía como lo esta ahora su corazón.

Sonriente –eres diferente… Yunoki Azuma-Nao se da media vuelta para no volver a verle nunca más.

"Ne Kahoko…"

"¿Si Azuma-senpai?"

"Si existen otros mundos… ¿Te hubiese gustado nacer en un mundo donde no existe clases sociales?".

"*mueca triste* no…"

"¿Por qué?".

"por que no te hubiese conocido… *le besa en la mejilla* mi príncipe renacuajo".

"gracias *la abraza*… De verdad…"

Derrama una lagrima -¿eh?...-abre los ojos el joven -¿por qué?-tratando de limpiarse las lagrimas; sin éxito alguno.

Fin.

¿Qué les pareció?... Espero y les haya gustado, bueno me tengo que ir, ya que es el capitulo único de esta parejita, bueno, lo hice medio dramático al quedar una pareja de enamorados en diferentes mundos; me parece interesante.

Aprovecho este espacio, para agradecerles a todos aquellos a quienes les han gustado mis historias; espero y pueda recibir todo su apoyo para una historia nueva que dará mucho en mi vida. Adiós.

Firma: Shaoran Uchiha de Nikaido.


End file.
